


Aches of the Emotional Sort

by vivianne_leigh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other, Reader is scout gem btw, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianne_leigh/pseuds/vivianne_leigh
Summary: Stuck on a Yellow Diamond ship bound for Earth, you find a way to bother your crush, the great and lovable Peridot. Pre-Redemption arc.





	

“So… are your hands always like this?” you say suddenly, shattering the humming quiet of the ship.

  
Peridot squirms in her seat, sucking down a tiny gasp. She’s obviously trying to cover up jumping at the sound of your voice, and you swallow down a smile before moving in closer, pretending to be interested in the endless scrolling stream of data she’s immersed herself in. “Yes,” she says bluntly, unwavering. She gives you the barest once over before snorting irritably and focusing back on her work. From this angle, with her facing away from you again, you can see the tip of her nose and the back of her skinny neck that has a tiny trail of yellow scruff from her dorky hair and MAN she’s cute. Faintly, a few corridors away, Jaspers’ heavy footfalls sound. She might be coming back this way, again, to see how long atmosphere entry will take. Again. Honestly, you wouldn’t be surprised if she fought her own shadow. Hearing her recede back into the maze of corridors again, you divert your attention back to your crush. At the dash, Peridot steadfastly ignores you, probably checking the coordinates and readings for the millionth time. You’re so close her hair almost brushes your elbow, but you inch away and focus on the faint purr of the engine. The silence mocks your nerves.

You curl your fingers into your palms, considering.

  
Should you speak? The gem probably doesn’t even know what romance means.  
"Ugh, you scouts don’t know anything about control rooms! What are you even doing here?!“ She suddenly snaps, her voice going sqeaky with annoyance like it always does. It’s nice, in a way, but apparently you’re not as subtle as you’d hoped. "Me?” You wave off the rising blush and the sappy smile growing on your face and keep your tone light, like you weren’t just caught wondering what her weird fingers would feel like tangled in you own.

“Bored. Looking out the cockpit. Don’t get your fingers in a knot. A-and,” you stutter, finally looking her in the eyes, “Scouts are essential to scoping out unfamiliar territories on any mission.” You’re feeling brave enough to add a jibe at the end, despite your current skittishness.

“Techie.”

  
"Hmph.“ She spins around in her ridiculous chair, apparently finding you too awful to respond to properly. You don’t really have a heart, but you swear you can feel it sinking to the floor anyways. How was this ever a smart idea?

  
You take a few steps away, about to slink off in failure, when a horrible, awful and somehow _magnificent_ idea comes to you. Feigning nonchalance, you turn and take step the way you came, trying hard to keep the smile out of your voice. "See you later, Peridot.” Then, with a hand made rock steady by concentration, you reach out and do it. Her hair is yielding under your touch, and as you ruffle it lightly, tiny strands come loose and curl around your fingers. It feels nice -better then expected.

  
You can already see her freezing up from the sensation, arms going rigid and elbows locking to her sides, an expression of utter _shock_ melting across her features. Perfect time to leave, you think, just as the first hints of indignation start to appear.

  
Rushing out of the room as fast as you can, you duck around two corners and stop there, breathless, far enough to be out of her immediate reach but close enough to her hear hissing your name and cursing every gem who’s ever shared your official title. It’s flattering, in a way. Cute, too.

  
Giddy, you press both hands to your lips and grin wildly, already aware of the blush glowing on your face. You think of her expression, her voice (annoyed as it was) and if anything louder then a giggle tries to leave your mouth, well, you just swallow it back down.


End file.
